


Fruit

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: KibaNaru - Freeform, M/M, NaruKiba - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: O mundo parecia estar sempre a favor de Kiba Inuzuka, jogador de basquete muito bem sucedido, marcas brigando para tê-lo como garoto propaganda, a estrela de seu time, e ainda por cima um bom partido para quem lhe visse tanto pessoalmente quanto por fotos. Apos mais um de seus sucedidos jogos em que levou o time a vitória, resolveu participar da recorrente comemoração em um bar com alguns de seus amigos, só não esperava encontrar na bancada do bar um ser loiro que iria despertar em si reações e incertezas que nunca sentira, um poeta, um cantor iniciante, Naruto Uzumaki.
Relationships: Hashibira Inosuke/Kamado Tanjirou, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

A tensão no ar era tremenda demais, os olhos ágeis de Kiba tentavam a todo custo analisar a todos os movimentos possíveis que pudesse levar mais uma vitória para casa, o temporizador já fazia a contagem regressiva ao zero, a torcida estava à espera do inevitável.

Tudo estava em câmera lenta, a torcida pulando nas arquibancadas, os jogadores à espera de sua jogada ou qualquer mudança corporal, o suor escorrendo em sua testa, era hora de fazer algo para acabar com aquilo rápido, deu uma olhada pelo perímetro e viu a cesta do adversário, era uma jogada arriscada de onde estava, mas não impossível, fez um rápido calculo mental achando a melhor estratégia.

Começou a driblar os adversários e quicava a bola com extrema destreza, e quando chegou no local que achou melhor para a jogada arriscada, se posicionou, tencionou o corpo e jogou a bola.

Segundos de aflição não só no coração de Kiba, mas nos parceiros de equipe e em toda torcida, a bola rodeava o aro e não fazia menção de cair para dentro, os olhos estavam fixos naquele elemento, e quando o temporizador já chegava perto do zero, a bola parou e entrou na cesta.

Depois daquele momento, Kiba não pode se segurar por si só pois o corpo relaxou a um nível astronômico, se não fosse por seus companheiros lhe segurarem e lhe carregarem, ele teria caído no meio da quadra.

— GANHAMOS MAIS UMA CACHORRÃO. — Não soube identificar quem havia gritado no seu ouvido, apenas deu um sorriso leve, e esperou todo seu sistema nervoso se religar.

Podia escutar todos os gritos daquele lugar, homens e mulheres comemoravam mais uma vitória que Kiba Inuzuka trazia ao seu time que era o preferido da temporada, os Loburachers.

Quando já estava mais consciente do que fazia e sentia, já havia sido deixado no chão pelos amigos, que se concentraram em jogar todo o refresco que tinham no treinador, pode assim ficar sozinho e agradecer mais uma vez pela sorte em ganhar mais um jogo, tantos anos se preparando e treinando valeram demais a pena, era perfeito demais pensar que ascendeu tão rapidamente.

— Meu garoto parece bem feliz, está demais certo, ganhou mais um jogo. — Sentiu um aperto no seu ombro, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar e ela estava regada de orgulho por ter lhe visto ganhar mais um jogo, seu empresário e como um pai para si.

— Eu tenho alguém que tenho que impressionar, não acha?

— E mais uma vez me deixou surpreso por uma jogada inesperada ter dado bastante certo, você é meu menino de ouro Kiba. — O empresário puxou o Inuzuka e deu um abraço rápido. — Urgh, você tá todo melado de suor, vai pro vestiário ligeiro, mas antes vem falar com a imprensa, estão querendo demais uma lasca do rostinho bonito dos Loburachers.

Com o rosto reluzente de suor, Kiba deu uma entrevista revelando momentos de tensão que passou na quadra, mas que renderam um sucesso a mais ao time, sempre fazia uma brincadeira aqui e ali, mas era sério quando queria, ao responder tudo o que pode, seguiu direto ao vestiário, precisava realmente de um banho.

— SAÚDEM O REI DAS QUADRAS, KIBA INUZUKA. — Um de seus companheiros gritou

— VOCÊS TÃO ENGANADOS, EU SOU MELHOR QUE O KIBA. — Quem havia soltado um comentário desses havia sido Inosuke Hashibira, havia entrado recentemente no time, mas era realmente bom no que fazia, apesar de não ser reconhecido, ainda.

— MAS VOCÊ NÃO DEU A CESTA DA VITORIA HOJE. — Alguém rebateu dos chuveiros.

— UM TIRO DOERIA MENOS. — E assim todos foram a loucura em gritos e risadas para o menor que apenas fechou a cara, mas depois começou a rir junto com os companheiros, Inosuke não era rancoroso.

Kiba tirou o uniforme e seguiu ao chuveiro, eram todos homens ali e não havia vergonha na nudez alheia, todos tinham as mesmas ferramentas, mas brincadeiras sempre rolavam ali no meio.

— Nossa, seu pau encolheu demais hein Neji. — Quem havia soltado esse comentário era Rock Lee, o mais rápido e ágil da equipe, foi uma péssima ideia insultar o “príncipe”, como chamavam para Neji ali.

— Sua mãe não falou isso ontem à noite. — Neji era sempre calmo e educado, mas só por estar ali naquele time, parece que foi corrompido.

— Fica quieto antes que ele te bata cabelo de Cuia. — Alguém aleatório avisou a Rock Lee que ficou quieto em seu canto.

Kiba curtia a água caindo pôr o seu corpo, trazia uma sensação de paz tremenda e um relaxamento corporal e mental, seus músculos finalmente puderam descansar, se não estivesse apoiado na parede com azulejos brancos, teria caído.

— Foi um jogo bom hoje, Kiba. — Uma voz veio ao seu lado, reconheceu imediatamente.

— Tudo foi graças as suas estratégias perfeitas que sempre nos levam a vitória Shikamaru.

— O que seria de um estrategista sem sua peça final?

Kiba e Shikamaru tinham um amizade sólida a bastante tempo, se consideravam melhores amigos, foram escalados ao mesmo tempo no time, mas Shikamaru era preguiçoso demais e só dava certo no banco, mas ele era crucial ao se criar estratégias, ao analisar detalhadamente todo o time adversário, podia dizer seus pontos fracos e fortes em velocidade recorde, era alguém bem inteligente e de muita utilidade.

— E se eu dizer que eu não sou nada sem você, soaria errado? — Kiba disse desligando o chuveiro e pegando a toalha.

— Não, é a verdade.

— Que excêntrico.

— Mas você é o pilar desse time Kiba, não preciso tá falando sempre, a mídia tá aí pra isso. — Shikamaru falou já vestido e se deitando ali no banco descansando. — Vai ter comemoração do time hoje, você vai?

— E perder o Rock Lee chamar o Neji pra uma luta? Claro que eu vou, não perco por nada. — Kiba já estava com suas roupas casuais, a mochila nas costas e preparado para ir a algum bar aleatório com seus amigos. — Você vai, não é?

— Eeerrrr, pior que não, prefiro ficar deitado naquela cama macia que o hotel me proporciona.

— Você não tem jeito, seu preguiçoso. — Kiba ajeitou seu boné e uns óculos para poder sair do local e seguir seus outros colegas que já estavam no pique para ficar bêbado. — A gente se vê alguma outra hora.

— Tome cuidado pra não acordar na cama de alguma desconhecida.

Kiba apenas fez rir alto enquanto caminhava para fora com o resto do pessoal, Inosuke falava pelos cotovelos o quando estava afim de cerveja e amendoim e que queria sair do bar carregado, e os outros rebatiam para ele não esmurrar ninguém por confundi-lo com uma mulher, Kiba apenas ria dos comentários dos amigos, mas ele estava na mesma que Inosuke, queria sair carregado do bar.

Chegaram ao local e já pediram Long. Necks e petiscos, a diversão duraria a noite toda, por um tempo ficaram distribuindo autógrafos para os fãs que estavam ali, Kiba era o mais cotado por ser a estrela, ele podia até estar cansado, mas sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto e fazia alegras dos fãs jovens e adultos. Finalmente tendo horas de paz, puderam beber até verem o mundo de outra forma, tudo estava desconexo, assim como as conversas que já haviam começado.

— Será que a gatinha de pele branca e cabelo longo ali tá solteira? — Kiba não pode distinguir quem era, seu mundo girava.

— É o Neji cara.

— NEJI LUTA COMIGO AGORA, VAMOS TESTAR FORÇAS. — Era hora do show do Rock Lee, o pior é que ele causava demais algazarra, mas o Neji sabia como abafa-lo.

Kiba não queria ficar ali vendo mais uma cena repetida, já sabia o que aconteceria, Rock Lee iria pra cima de Neji, Neji lhe bateria e Lee desmaiaria nos braços do outro, e ambos iriam para casa, toda vez era a mesma coisa, então apenas se distanciou e foi até a bancada do bar, quase não pode sentar por seu corpo não lhe obedecer direito.

— Opa, tome cuidado pra não cair bêbado assim. — Pode ouvir uma voz melodiosa ao seu lado e braços lhe ajudando se sentar no banco para que não caísse.

— Eu sou forte pra bebida não se preocupe. — Kiba deu uma risada de si mesmo ao falar aquilo, claro que não estava em sã consciência. — Um Cosmopolitan aí barman.

— Percebo mesmo, se eu não te ajudasse, você teria caído.

— Obrigado aí mesmo. — Ao olhar para a figurinha de voz melodiosa ao seu lado, apenas viu um cabelo louro e olhos azuis, se estivesse melhor, poderia ver a cara de espanto que o outro fez.

— OH MEU DEUS, VOCÊ É KIBA INUZUKA, O JOGADOR DE BASQUETE FAMOSO, EU SOU MUITO SEU FÃ. — Ele praticamente gritou ali do seu lado, e com aquele grito, lhe tirou um pouco da embriaguez, podendo ver um rapaz um tanto mais novo que si, cabelos um pouco grandes, olhos azuis brilhando e uma pele alva, Kiba ficou estático com o quão parecia belo a sua frente, tanto que nem o respondeu por um tempo. — Você tá aí ou vai vomitar? Responde rápido que eu acabei de comprar essa roupa e não quero ela fedendo a vômito.

— Não vou vomitar não, esse seu grito expulsou todo o álcool do meu corpo.

— Ah ainda bem. — O loiro misterioso suspirou aliviado. — Não acredito que estou com Kiba Inuzuka aqui na bancada de um bar, isso parece demais uma fanfic, trocando o Starbucks por um bar.

— Fanfic? O que é isso?

— Deixa pra lá, não é importante, pode me dar um autógrafo?

— Obvio que dou. — Viu o loiro tirar um pequeno caderno da jaqueta laranja que usava. — Qual seu nome?

— Naruto Uzumaki. — Kiba puxou uma caneta permanente que sempre levava para os cantos para imprevistos como aquele. — Hoje o dia está indo tão bem, talvez seja meu dia de sorte.

Enquanto Kiba procurava uma página em branco para poder autografar, viu ali escrito várias frases, alguns riscos aqui e ali, mas estava recheado demais de frases, frases belas e até filosóficas, teria encontrado com algum poeta? Assim que achou uma página em branco quase ao fim do caderno, deu sua assinatura, logo entregando ao loiro a sua frente.

— Oh muito obrigado, eu vou guardar isso para sempre.

Kiba viu que sua bebida já estava a tempos a seu lado e ao olhar para a mesa do seu time, viu Inosuke discutindo algo com Rock Lee, provavelmente iriam entrar em alguma briga, Inosuke sempre queria igualar forças com os outros também, e como não queria ter que cuidar de bêbados naquela noite, resolveu ficar com o tal do poeta loiro Naruto.

— Gostaria de me acompanhar? Meus amigos com certeza vão brigar e eu não quero cuidar de bêbado ainda.

— MAS CLARO QUE SIM. — Respondeu um tanto exaltado, assustando a Kiba e ao barman, depois se recompôs. — Ah claro, tanto faz.

Kiba riu um pouco da personalidade do loiro e viu que o outro até corou um pouco.

— Pede algo pra beber, eu pago pra você Naruto.

— Se é assim, Barman me traz uma Pinã Colada.

— Bem leve hoje?

— Demais, hoje tá sendo um dia bom demais e quero lembrar de exatamente de tudo o que eu estiver fazendo.

— Me fala aí seu dia, deve ter sido mais interessante que o meu.

— Ganhar mais um jogo e ainda com uma jogada daquela não é interessante? Tá maluco só pode, aquilo foi incrível demais e me fez ser mais fã ainda, você consegue o impossível cara. — A bebida de Naruto veio e ele degustou um pouco, saboreando seu sabor doce. — Hoje foi bem produtivo pra mim também, eu assinei um contrato hoje com uma gravadora, a Awful Records, finalmente o caminho tá se abrindo pra mim.

— A Awful Records? Aquela gravadora dominada por mulheres? — Kiba se lembrou do caderno que autografara cheio de frases. — Então quer dizer que estou na frente de um cantor?

— O mais novo contratado e único homem naquela empresa. — Naruto fazia sinal em V com os dedos enquanto fazia biquinho para Kiba, rindo em seguida. — Achei que tivesse notado, rodou meu caderno todo.

— Achei que fosse algum poeta.

— Mas músicos são poetas, tudo surge de uma bela poesia... — Naruto começou a falar ainda mais de como havia começado seu sonho, cantando em igrejas, como seus pais incentivaram sua arte e como o ajudaram a se mudar para aquele lugar, e tudo parece que deu um resultado ótimo, ele agora estava afiliado a uma gravadora e não demoraria para lançar um EP. —... é o início de um sonho Kiba, é tudo o que mais queria nesse mundo e consegui.

Kiba pode ver a mesma determinação que tinha no começo da carreira, Naruto teria um caminho sofrido pela frente, o mundo da música era difícil demais, mas pelo olhar em seus olhos, ele não desistiria de nada. Conversaram por muito mais tempo, beberam mais e continuaram até o quase raiar do sol, os amigos de Kiba já tinham ido embora há tempos devido ao medo de Inosuke quebrar algo ali no estabelecimento, mas Kiba ficara ao lado do loiro, conversando e contando piadas.

— Nossa o Sol tá pra nascer e eu to tonto demais. — Naruto falava enquanto se encostava num poste, puxou o celular. — Vou pedir um Uber, sem condições de ir pra casa assim.

— Também vou pedir um pra mim, to na mesma, nem consigo colocar a senha do meu celular. — Kiba pensou e resolveu fazer um ato inesperado que nem ele acreditou. — Por que não me passa seu número? Sabe, pra gente manter contato, te achei bem divertido.

Assim que ouviu aquilo, Naruto começou a dar pulinhos e sorrir imensamente, Kiba até que entendeu, ser fã de alguém e este lhe pedir o número por lhe achar divertido era o ponto alto da vida, Kiba entregou seu celular pra Naruto que digitou meio desengonçado seu número, não soube se foi pela ansiedade ou pela embriaguez, mas conseguiu colocar perfeitamente seu número.

“Naruto ~ ★”

Naruto, a estrela que iria ascender.

— Até outro dia, Naruto. — Kiba se virou indo em direção ao seu Uber.


	2. Did you close your eyes and think about me ?

Depois da noite perfeita que Kiba teve ao lado do cantor, Kiba não conseguia esquecer de nenhuma maneira a essência divertida que o loiro tinha e a facilidade que tinha em lhe fazer rir. Ao acordar no outro dia com uma dor de cabeça como se tivesse levado várias marteladas no crânio, a primeira coisa que fez antes de levantar da cama macia, foi mandar mensagem pra alma boa que lhe fez companhia na bancada de um bar, não demorando muito para ver uma notificação chegar e ver um “Bom dia” carregado de energia e emoticons, previsível do loiro energético, Kiba apenas sorriu e tentou arrumar forças para sair da cama.

Passando algumas semanas desde a noite do Bar, Kiba e Naruto trocavam algumas mensagens por dia, Kiba estava de folga até o próximo jogo, então passava o dia jogando vídeo game, fazendo ligações para seu empresário que estava marcando algumas sessões de fotos para marcas famosas, e treinando para manter o corpo sadio, já Naruto era o que estava ainda mais ocupado, ele sempre estava em sessões no estúdio cedido pela gravadora, ele sempre dizia o quanto era demais ter um local para si e criar coisas novas e maduras, a gravadora havia dado carta branca para que fizesse as músicas a sua maneira, então o loiro tinha bastante trabalho e não podia sempre responder as mensagens que Kiba lhes mandava, mas sempre estava a mandar vídeos com as demos tocando ao fundo, era incrível como cada som era perfeito. Tanto trabalho, noites em claro, deram bastante certo, porque não muito tempo depois, o EP estava pronto para vir ao púbico, então a gravadora organizou uma coletiva de imprensa para mostrar seu mais novo integrante, e Kiba mesmo não podendo ir até o local, assistiu tudo por uma Live.

“— Boa Tarde a todos os jornalistas aqui presentes, a Awful Records gostaria de apresentar o mais novo integrante, Naruto Uzumaki, que será identificado como Kitsune em todos os lançamentos ou em qualquer veículo de comunicação.”

Uma mulher com cabelos azuis claros, olhos âmbar e piercing Labret com roupas sociais falou gesticulando para o jovem loiro que usava a inseparável jaqueta laranja, calças jeans rasgadas mostrando suas pernas alvas e um All Star personalizado, Naruto estava bem à vontade naquele lugar, havia uma mulher loira bem vestida ao seu lado também.

“— Podem fazer suas perguntas. — A mulher de cabelos azuis se senta ao lado do loiro”

“— Como você se sente estando em uma gravadora só de mulheres?”

Naruto antes de responder, falou com a loira de seu lado, que disse algo no seu ouvido, então Naruto se ajeitou em seu lugar e pôs-se a falar.

“— Eu sou bastante agradecido por Konan ter me aceitado em sua gravadora, ela me botou bastante medo o começo, mas nossa conversa foi bem descontraída e chegamos a um ideal, e eu particularmente não vejo um lado ruim em estar em uma gravadora dominada por mulheres, até me sinto privilegiado por estar nesse meio, mulheres dominam o cenário musical, apesar de homens serem tão bem vistos por algo que se mulheres fizessem, seriam tão criticadas.”

“— O que lhe inspirou a seguir por essa carreira?”

“— A arte me inspira bastante a seguir esse caminho, há tantas facetas artísticas e a música me inspira bastante a me expressar abertamente sobre o que sou e em que acredito ser certo, mas sempre preferir o errado, e essas experiencias sempre me incentivam a libertação do meu eu interior, música é como um terapia, já passei por maus bocados antes de chegar aqui, mas como meu ídolo, não desisti até conseguir ascender.”

Kiba sabia exatamente de quem ele estava falando, e sorriu em pensar que aquele louro se inspirou em si para que não desistisse, seu coração deu pontadas de alegrias.

“— Um ídolo? Algum Cantor em especifico?”

“— Eu me inspiro sim em artista XX, e as vezes em artista YY, mas eu me inspiro bastante em um jogador de basquete famoso que não falarei o nome porque a velha da minha empresária disse que já está cansada de ouvir o nome dele.”

Kiba teve um ataque de risos de onde estava, simplesmente pulou da cama e riu como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, o loiro não tinha filtros e sempre falava o que vinha em sua mente, ao voltar a Live, viu que muitos dos que assistiam estavam na mesma situação que si e os jornalistas se seguravam para manterem a pose, a loira do lado de Naruto estava com um olhar mortal para si, devia ser a empresária velha.

“— E quando poderemos escutar o mais novo álbum de Kitsune?”

Naruto pareceu se alegrar, pois, se remexeu na cadeira em que estava, ouvir seu nome artístico e álbum na mesma frase deve ter mexido consigo.

“— Ainda bem que perguntou, pois esse era o gatilho...”

Um mínimo tempo todos pareceram receber algo em seus celulares, uma comoção se deu e pode-se ver um sorriso na cara do loiro, o que havia acontecido?

“—... Meu EP acaba de ser lançado, estávamos apenas esperando algum de vocês perguntasse para que colocássemos em todas as plataformas de streaming, não sei se foi uma ideia genial, mas foi o que eu propus e ainda aceitaram, ele se chama PRINCE, tem 6 músicas que eu particularmente amei escrever e criar, tudo inteiramente feito por mim e aprovado por essa belezura da Konan, e assim que acabar a coletiva, o videoclipe da primeira faixa será lançado, espero que gostem .”

Kiba pode ver o sorriso tomar conta do rosto de Naruto ao terminar de falar, aquele era o primeiro passo para o sucesso que com certeza viria, o loiro continuou a responder as demais perguntas que os jornalistas faziam, Kiba saiu da Live no momento em que ouviu que o álbum foi lançado, correu até seu Spotify Premium e procurou o EP, encontrando de primeira, admirou a capa assim que clicou, era Naruto apenas de shorts jeans, sem camisa, segurando uma corda e escondendo dorso com os braços, apoiado em um cavalo branco a noite, diria até que era bem conceitua.

Botou a primeira faixa para reproduzir e pode se envolver no tom suave, mas estrondoso da voz do loiro, parecia demais com um freestyle, Kiba nunca havia ouvido Naruto cantar, o que ele lhe enviava eram apenas os instrumentais das músicas, nunca sua voz, e poder ouvir ali era um surpresa boa demais para si, aquela voz lhe fazia transcender, era perfeita demais, o ruim da música é que ela acabava rápido demais, ao passo que a outra faixa começava, sentiu o celular tocar, não gostou de ser interrompido no seu momento de paz escutando o álbum de seu amigo.

— O que foi? — Falou um tanto raivoso.

— Oh eu acordei a fera? Desculpa qualquer coisa ai garotão!! — Kiba pode ouvir a voz de seu empresário.

— Oh é você, não precisa se desculpar, não estava fazendo nada demais. — Relaxou em ouvir uma voz conhecida.

— Bom que não esteja, eu consegui uma sessão de fotos com a marca XX, foram alguns momentos no telefone pedindo um patrocínio para você, mas eles não pensaram duas vezes ao ouvir seu nome saindo da minha boca e pediram às pressas essa sessão, pensam que suas vendas vão ser exorbitantes e não estão errados.

— Isso é bom demais, tenha alguma coisa que você não saiba fazer? — Kiba se espreguiçou na cama.

— Ainda não descobri. — Pode ouvir uma risada anasalada. — Vá se arrumar, daqui 1h um carro vai lhe pegar.

Não esperou uma resposta do Inuzuka e desligou rapidamente, talvez não quisesse se envolver tanto e atrasar o jogador.

Kiba pegou sua caixinha de som, conectou ao seu celular e continuou a escutar ao EP do cantor loiro que conhecera por acaso, era incrível como a melodia, as letras, tudo se envolvia perfeitamente, ele poderia dizer que aquilo fora escrito com a alma, Naruto era um poeta e compositor brilhante, as linhas sobre corações partido e comparar o amor a drogas e que ele estava dependente, era incrível como passava de batidas tristes para alegres, eram mudanças radicais.

Todo o banho de Kiba foi escutando o EP a um volume alto o bastante para que todo os hospedados no hotel ouvissem, mas não se importava que estivesse incomodando, estaria mostrando uma nova cultura.

Aquelas poucas músicas invadiam seu consciente e se fixavam lá sem chance de haver retirada, era algo chiclete demais e ainda por cima, como diziam os jovens do finado Tumblr, “conceitual”.

Se arrumou casualmente, não precisava fazer uma mega produção já que ao chegar na sessão, lá teria as roupas que a marca disponibilizara, enquanto esperava o sinal de seu empresário para poder ir, ficou ainda escutando a música do jovem loiro, havia uma música em que Kiba ficara empacado.

“Pensando em você”

O título já falava exatamente tudo, pensar na pessoa amada mais que o necessário e construir um mundo com ela e fazer de tudo por ela. Kiba sabia muito bem como era ter alguém preso em sua cabeça, muitas de suas namoradas no início rondavam sua cabeça ininterruptamente, não havia um tempo que elas não viessem sua cabeça, elas eram tão belas, tão divertidas, eram como o loiro, eram como Naruto.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados imediatamente pelo toque do celular, pelo visor notara que era seu empresário.

— Senhor?

— Estou aqui embaixo com seu transporte, venha rápido. — E desligou sem esperar uma resposta.

— Okay então, vamos lá. — Pegou suas coisas e rumou até onde seu transporte lhe esperava.

Assim que entrou no carro, seu empresário já desatou a falar.

— Curtindo o tempo de folga, garotão?

— E como, estou aproveitando e me exercitando, treinando alguns passes e escutando algumas coisas novas. — Kiba falou enquanto remexia em algumas coisas do carro.

— Escutando coisas novas? Me diga mais sobre isso, eu fiquei interessado.

— Conheci um fã que é cantor no dia em que ganhamos aquele último jogo, ele foi uma ótima companhia e gostei bastante da companhia dele, ele lançou o EP dele hoje e falando nisso... — Kiba deu um toque na janela de vidro que o separava do motorista. —... o som é bluetooth cara?

— Sim senhor. — Disse o motorista atento na rua.

— Ligue-o aí, eu quero escutar algo.

— Como queira.

O motorista ligou o som e conectou ao celular de Kiba, logo conectado, ele deu mais uma vez play no EP do loiro, de alguma forma todos iriam conhecer seu trabalho.

— Eu até que gostei da voz, é bem melodiosa para um cara! — O empresário de Kiba levou a mão ao queixo, como se analisasse a música como faria um crítico. — Qual nome desse garoto?

— Naruto Uzumaki. — Kiba se lembrou de outra parte num estalo. — Mas o nome artístico é Kitsune, eu achei bem diferente.

— Eu achei infantil, é sem graça e não traz nada, acho que lembro desse nome de algum lugar. — De repente teve um estalo. —Não é o novo agenciado da Awful Records?

— Ele mesmo, ouviu sobre ele?

— Ouvi o quanto ele é infantil e não leva as coisas a sério, até chamou Tsunade de velha na coletiva de imprensa hoje, é uma criança no corpo de um adulto.

Ouvir tantos comentários acerca de seu amigo, fez algo dentro de Kiba arder, uma raiva contida e tristeza por ouvir aquelas palavras sendo proferidas para o loiro que havia alegrado a si e que tinha achado uma pessoa incrível e maravilhosa demais, ali se separava os princípios de achar e conhecer, você nunca vai saber o quão a pessoa é incrível baseado no que você vê.

Kiba preferiu ficar calado a proferir mais palavras, seu empresário falava mais e mais sobre seu trabalho e o que tinha preparado para Kiba, as mesmas coisas de sempre, acabou descobrindo que Tsunade era a empresária loira que Naruto chamou de velha e que o quase matou em plena coletiva.

Ao lembrar teve vontade de rir, o loiro era engraçado demais, fazia seus dias melhores.

Chegaram ao estúdio e tudo já estava pronto, o fotografo já arrumara tudo e estava apenas à espera do astro do basquete, Kiba rápido se trocou, as roupas eram extremamente bonitas e elas se encaixavam perfeitamente em seu corpo e eram demais o seu tipo, eles havia acertado em cheio.

— Nossa você é tão gostoso, não me admira que todas as marcas lutam pra ter você como garoto propaganda.

O fotografo não deixava escapar um comentário se quer, era como se falasse a primeira coisa que aparecesse em sua mente, Kiba apenas se divertia rindo, passando a mão no corpo e flexionando os músculos.

— Nossa está tão quente aqui. — O fotografo entrava na brincadeira também. — Eu vou colocar algo aqui pra tocar, espero que não se importe.

E o fotografo andou até seu celular, conectou a uma caixa ali próximo e a música começou a tocar, Kiba na hora reconheceu quem era, era Naruto ali cantando, e enquanto o fotografo tirava as fotos, ele cantarolava algumas partes da música, ouvir faixa por faixa todo aquele dia, todas as letras já passavam pela sua mente.

— Espera aí, você conhece Kitsune? Ele literalmente lançou isso hoje e você já tá quase a música inteira, me fascina é que você conheça, ele é novo nesse meio.

— Eu que lhe pergunto, nos conhecemos no dia que ele assinou contrato, foi uma noite divertida na bancada do bar, e como você conhece aquele loiro?

— Eu tirei as fotos do encarte do EP dele, eu achei bem diferente ele querer um cavalo, mas cantores tem gostos estranhos, eu gostei demais de trabalhar com ele, ele é bem divertido e até sério em momentos que necessitam, parece até bipolar. — O fotografo olhava além de si, como se relembrasse da noite do ensaio. — Você disse que se conheceram no bar? Ele deve ter ficado eufórico, ele disse que era imensamente seu fã, não parava de falar de você.

Kiba sentiu seu coração amolecer quando ouviu aquilo, já sabia que o loiro um fã fervoroso seu e achou até fofo a maneira que ele ficou quando lhe viu naquele bar, talvez o loiro fosse um ótimo amigo que o destino lhe mandou para lhe ajudar no que der e vier.

— Ei, qual seu nome? — Perguntou Kiba ao fotografo que começava a vibrar na intensidade da música.

— Ramony, prazer amor, você eu já sei o nome.

— Se importa de gravar um stories com a música ao fundo, quero tentar alavancar os streamings, espero que consiga.

— Cara, você é famoso, é gostoso, acho que tudo o que você fizer ou escutar vai ser tendência, além disso... — O fotografo pensou por um tempo. —... tira a camisa.

— Nem vai me levar pra jantar primeiro?

— Eu sou casado com as trevas amor, isso é pra ter mais engajamento com seus seguidores, quem não ia querer de dar um biscoito pra você?

— Biscoito?

— Gírias de internet, me dê seu celular, vamos gravar logo esse stories.

Kiba desbloqueou seu celular, entrou no Instagram e deu o celular para o fotografo que procurava um ângulo bom, Kiba começou a tirar a camisa, mostrando assim todo seus músculos.

— Liguem o ar condicionado, a fera está com tudo hoje, faça suas poses de antes, só tente ser bem sexy, mais do que já é, e vamos lá.

A música tocava ao fundo enquanto Kiba se insinuava para câmera como o fotografo instruíra, e achou bastante divertido fazer aquilo, aquele fotografo lembrava um pouco até Naruto, mas o loiro era melhor que qualquer outra pessoa, e faria com que ele tivesse mais ouvintes.

— E foi gato... — Ramony pareceu escrever algumas coisas nos diversos stories que gravaram. —... se não houver um multirão de visualizações nos próximos minutos, devemos repensar sua fama.

Kiba clicou na bolinha em que tinha sua foto e pode ver os dizeres “Stream PRINCE on plataforms”, milhares de pessoas já haviam visto, seu alcance era tremendo, minimizou o aplicativo e foi até um em especifico, os números cresciam e cresciam imensamente, assim como os likes.

— Você é realmente famoso, estou no chão.

Kiba iria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas alguém entrou de supetão na área.

— Vejo que acabaram, esse fotografo está se engraçando pra cima de você Kiba? — Seu empresário havia entrado ainda mexendo no celular, parecia ser algo importante.

— Não é is... — Kiba iria explicar a situação, mas foi interrompido.

— Desculpa se estraguei com suas expectativas de entrar aqui e estar acontecendo algo indecente vovô tarado, mas seu agenciado não faz meu tipo. — O fotografo andou em direção ao computador que ali estava, passando as fotos que havia tirado. — Ele é extremamente fotogênico e os músculos gritam, ele é perfeito da cabeça aos pés, vou arrumar algumas imperfeições aqui e ali, edita-las e enviar a marca, eles vão ficar bem felizes, assim como vocês.

— Certamente, apenas faça seu trabalho e se ponha em seu lugar. — Kiba quis rir de como viu seu empresário arrumar o terno, demonstrando seriedade, mesmo que o fotografo não estivesse prestando atenção. — Vamos Kiba, acabamos por aqui.

— Até outra vez Ramony. — Kiba colocara as roupas que recebera numa mochila que também havia ganhado e seguiu atrás de seu empresário.

— Até outra vez gostosão.

Chegaram até o transporte e seguiram até o hotel que Kiba estava hospedado, já estava começando a escurecer.

— Fotografo abusado, como a marca pode disponibilizar alguém como ele pra tirar as fotos, espero que as fotos fiquem boas se não vou denuncia-lo. — O empresário começava a destilar várias palavras de ódio acerca do dito cujo.

Kiba apenas revirava os olhos e olhava através da janela o caminho, seu empresário, apesar de gostar dele, algumas vezes era insuportável, e não tardou até que ligassem para ele, mais ofícios do trabalho, teria paz também se não sentisse seu celular também tocar, puxou do bolso e ao olhar o visor, viu a foto do loiro, um sorriso na hora despontou de seu rosto, atendeu sem nem pensar duas vezes.

“— Alô Loirinho”

“— KIBA MEU DEUS, ME SALVA, EU TO QUASE PRA TER UM INFARTO, SÃO MUITAS VISUALIZAÇÕES NO ÁLBUM E AINDA GRAÇAS A VOCÊ”

Kiba riu gostosamente do mini surto que o loiro estava tendo do outro lado do telefone.

“—Gostasse? Pensei em você fazendo isso”

“— Você literalmente arrombou as músicas, eu estava atualizando as páginas toda hora e do nada veio milhares de visualizações, meu coração parou, depois eu fui atrás do seu Instagram pra ver seus stories já que eu não perco nenhum, e VI SEUS VIDEOS SEM CAMISA COM MINHA MÚSICA AO FUNDO E AINDA O LINK DO ALBUM, EU AMEI DEMAIS.”

“— A ideia não foi minha, o fotografo teve a ideia, ele era bem legal.”

“— Abençoado seja esse fotografo, e eu não liguei só pra surtar com você, te liguei para te convidar pra festa de lançamento do álbum, vai vir poucas pessoas porque eu quero os mais próximos, quero você aqui de qualquer jeito, e se quiser pode trazer alguém, pra não se sentir sozinho.”

“— Não perderia por nada Kitsune, eu com certeza vou, me espere.”

“— Bom ver isso, te espero as 20h, bye.”

“— Tchau.”

Ao finalizar a ligação, Kiba viu que seu empresário ainda estava no telefone e não iria terminar tão cedo pelo visto, então apenas ficou observando a vista pela janela do carro, não tardando para chegar em seu hotel.

— Boa noite garoto, agora você está livre pelo resto da semana, aproveite, mas com cuidado.

— Se cuida por aí, tchau.


	3. Like I think about you...

Kiba entrou no elevador e pensou em quem poderia levar, Shikamaru não gostava de festas e devia estar em algum encontro com Temari, seus outros companheiros deviam estar viajando por ai, puxou o celular e foi ao WhatsApp para ver alguns status, até que um lhe chamou atenção, era algum vídeos de javalis, e depois mudou para alguém brincando com uma espada samurai, e ao ver o rosto, percebeu se tratar de Inosuke, aquele cara não tinha um cérebro na cabeça só pode, eles se davam até bem, mas não faziam programas de amigos por Inosuke ser meio energético demais e querer arranjar briga com todos, mas ele era sua opção para não ficar sozinho, mandou mensagem.

*18:57 p.m. [Kiba I.]: Ei Inosuke, tudo bem? Queria saber se tu gostaria de ir numa festa comigo? Me convidaram e disseram pra eu levar alguém. *

O elevador chegou ao seu andar e ele caminhou até o apartamento, entrando e se jogando no sofá, querendo um descanso antes de começar a se arrumar, até sentir seu celular vibrar, indicando a mensagem chegando, ele sabia exatamente quem era.

*19:01 p.m. [Inosuke]: Vou agraciar essa festa com minha presença marcante, me aguarde aí no seu apê. *

Ótimo, assim não ficaria sozinho em meios aos amigos do loiro, realmente não queria ficar sobrando enquanto vários assuntos surgiam entre os conhecidos. Foi direto ao banho e caprichou no banho para que ficasse bem cheiroso, queria impressionar a todos naquela festa. Enquanto estava no banheiro, pode ouvir batidas na porta e alguém entrando, ficaria com medo se não soubesse que Inosuke entrava em qualquer lugar sem permissão, era realmente sem educação, até mesmo entrou em seu banheiro.

— E aí Kiba? Já ta pronto? — Inosuke entrou de supetão, assustando Kiba.

— PORRA INOSUKE, NÃO OUVIU O CHUVEIRO LIGADO??

— Ouvi e preferi ignorar, não demora muito que to doido pra ir comer nessa festa.

— Okay, okay, agora sai do banheiro, deixa terminar meu banho, ninguém é como você que gosta de mostrar o corpo.

— Já ouvi, to indo esperar, mas vou atacar a geladeira.

Inosuke era um ser sem modos que dava dor de cabeça pra todos, mas ainda assim era um ótimo amigo e o mais leal de todos, sempre colocou todos pra cima do seu jeitinho único, Inosuke era o mascote mais querido do time, terminou o banho e foi até o quarto, pode escutar o som de algo fritando, Inosuke não podia ser real e estava fritando suas batatas, alguém seria jogado de um prédio hoje.

Escolheu as roupas que havia ganhado, uma calça jeans com algumas correntes, um tênis de skatista, uma blusa estampada com uma obra de Michelangelo e um relógio de ouro em seu pulso, borrifou vários jatos de perfume e quando ia colocar de volta, Inosuke entra de supetão mais uma vez.

— Caramba Inosuke, bate na porta, eu poderia tá nu aqui.

— Eu já vi esse bichinho aí diversas vezes, não surta.

— Ainda tá chateado por eu ter ganhado a competição de medição?

— Não me lembro disso. — Era típico de Inosuke se fazer de sonso quando perdia. — Me passa um perfume aí, fiquei cheirando a óleo, falando nisso, o fogão tá sujo, deveria limpar.

— Você frita batata e ainda é eu que tenho que limpar?

— Obvio, a casa é sua.

“Agora a casa é minha”

— Não vou me irrita, preciso estar bem para hoje.

— É festa de alguma namorada por acaso? — Inosuke passou praticamente todo o vidro de perfume em si e penteou seus cabelos, prendendo-os em um coque.

— É de um amigo, ele é cantor, lançou um álbum e vai dar uma festa em comemoração.

— Wow, cantores tem bastante amigos famosos, deve também ter muitas pessoas bonitas, espero que eu consiga alguém hoje.

— Se a pessoa te aguentar, eu dou um prêmio pra ela. — Enquanto Kiba falava, recebeu mais uma notificação, era o loiro enviando a localização.

*20:01 p.m. [Naruto ~ ★]: (Localização)

*20:01 p.m. [Naruto ~ ★]:Estou esperando, já chegou algumas pessoas.

A mensagem chegou e instantaneamente sorriu, era incrível como seu humor podia mudar com uma simples mensagem.

— Por que tá com esse sorriso como se tivesse num rodízio?

— Nada a ver Inosuke, vamos, tenho o endereço.

Desceram até o térreo onde o Uber já estava a espera deles, Inosuke foi o tempo todo pedindo por um rock pesado e Kiba apenas queria que conectasse seu celular para ouvir o loiro cantar para os outros, o motorista já estava de saco cheio e a viagem ainda era longa, e por incrível que pareça chegaram a um acordo com uma playlist conjunta, ambos se contentaram, o motorista merecia ao menos 10 estrelas por aguentar os dois.

Foram deixados à frente do hotel que o loiro estava, era lindo demais e parecia não fazer parte da cidade, havia dezenas de palmeiras por onde se olhasse, assim como flores, dava um ar natural até pro bairro, todos os apartamentos tinham uma varanda imensa e pelo que podia notar dali, uma vista para o mar, foram até a recepção e Kiba falou o andar de Naruto, sendo prontamente permitido para subir até onde o loiro morava, no elevador Inosuke só conseguia falar que tipo de comida podia encontrar numa festa de um cantor, falou tantas comidas que até Kiba ficara com fome, o apartamento do loiro era a cobertura, dizendo ele, sua empresária que conseguira.

Ao chegar, havia apenas uma porta a frente deles, seguiram e bateram, podia-se ouvir uma música tocar alto, não era a música do loiro, era diferente, era calma, mas até agitada, bateram e demorou até alguém vir lhes atender.

— Oh, você veio Kiba, eu estava te esperando. — Naruto passou pela porta e voou em Kiba o abraçando, Inosuke até se assustou com o movimento repentino, mas não admitiria isso.

Naruto usava uma tiara com orelhas de gato, uma faixa estava em seu pescoço, usava uma camisa cheia de flores com os dizeres “Carpe diem”, um short com algumas correntes, meias com listras vermelhas e um all star.

— Nossa você está tão bonito, como sempre. — Naruto falava enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos macios de Kiba.

— Se eu tô bonito, você está esplêndido. — Disse puxando a bochecha do loiro.

—ARGH... Não faça isso... — Disse massageando a bochecha, até que olhou para quem viera junto. — Oh, me desculpe não lhe notar, meu nome é Naruto, bem vinde a minha festa, espero que sejamos amigos, você tem olhos bonitos.

— É eu sei que sou bonito, sou o grande Inosuke, muito bom você me conhecer. — Inosuke ao fim bateu no peito sorrindo e rindo

— Então tá né, vamos entrando, a festa não acontece aqui fora.

Ao entrarem, viram um jogo de luzes perfeitamente distribuído pela casa, várias cores dançavam entre as pessoas que pulavam e usavam alguns apetrechos recorrentes em festa, ninguém parecia perceber quem entrava, todos estavam demais agitados pela música e envolvidos na dança, nada podia quebrar aquele ciclo. Naruto os levou até a cozinha que era a única parte sem um jogo de luzes, e na mesa estava muitos tipos de comida e na pia várias bebidas.

— Eu vim aqui pensando na comida, vamos atacar. — Inosuke chegou perto, pegou um prato e começou a colocar comida para si, era ruim de quem ficasse entre ele e a comida.

— Seu amigo é bem esfomeado. — Naruto falou enquanto virava uma bebida num copo, dando logo em seguida para Kiba, que na hora bebeu tudo fazendo uma careta. — Meu deus, eu vi isso mesmo?

— Comigo tudo é no virote, não consigo beber nada devagar.

— Uau, que selvagem, tome cuidado pra nada de ruim de acontecer.

— Eu tenho muita... — Antes que pudesse concluir, alguém muito bonito e de cabelos ruivos entrou correndo na cozinho indo até Naruto.

— Naruto vai ajudar o Killer Bee, o tadinho bebeu demais e tá vomitando tudo no banheiro.

— Aí Tanjirou, o Bee não aprende mesmo, já volto Kiba.

Tanjirou estava até ofegante, assim que notou ser observado, olhou para Kiba com aqueles olhos avermelhados grandes, e depois deu um sorriso brilhante que tinha a intensidade do sol.

— Olá, eu sou Tanjirou Kamado, já sou amigo do Naruto já tem um tempo, nos conhecemos numa Fashion Week em que eu estava desfilando, ele sempre me falou de você e eu fiquei demais feliz quando ele me falou que conheceu você.

Kiba acabou se lembrando de Tanjirou de algumas propagandas de marcas de roupa, o menor fazia propagandas de roupas tanto de homens quanto de mulheres, sua androgenia ajudava bastante e era muito popular no meio.

— Gostei demais de conhecer Naruto, ele é simplesmente incrível, os dias que eu passo conversando com ele me fazem bem demais a consciência.

— Oh, vejo que as coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais.

— Como assim rápido demais?

— Eh... é que... sabe... esse barulho tá me incomodando bastante. — O barulho que se referia era Inosuke atrás de si mastigando a comida como se estivesse fazendo ASMR, o barulho era tremendo e iria incomodar qualquer pessoa educada.

Tanjirou se virou e foi até a frente de Inosuke, batendo na mesa o fazendo olhar para si. Inosuke até retrucaria, mas ao olhar aqueles grandes olhos avermelhados, ele ficou sem reação.

— Poderia, por favor, fechar a boca enquanto está comendo? Isso causa agonia em todo ser educado, então, por favor, aprenda algumas boas maneiras.

Kiba ficou até impressionado ao ver Inosuke apenas balançando a cabeça ao invés de pular na pessoa e chama-la para brigar, algo estava de errado estava com seu amigo, será que havia comido demais?

— Ah que bom que entendeu. — Deu um sorriso e entrelaçou os dedos. — Eu sou Tanjirou Kamado, e qual seu nome?

— I-Inosuke Hashibira.

Essa era nova para Kiba, parece que havia alguém nesse mundo que poderia domar aquele javali selvagem.

— Voltei, coloquei o Bee no sofá e fiz ele prometer que quando melhorasse iria pra casa. — Naruto voltou a tempo de ver aquele clima entre Tanjirou e Inosuke por isso chegou sussurrando para Kiba. — O que tá acontecendo aqui?

— Tanjirou ensinando boas maneiras para uma fera da floresta.

— Então tá né. — Naruto deu um sorrisinho besta até, mas interrompeu o momento. — Vamos dançar e beber gente, vamos comemorar que eu lancei música como se estivéssemos em Skins!!

Naruto assim puxou todo mundo até a sala de estar, todos estavam lá dançando ao som de um pop chiclete qualquer, as vezes mudava para um indie rock que agradava a todos, a playlist era realmente variada, e ao tocar as músicas do loiro, todos iam a loucura, gritavam e bebiam aos montes num tipo de parabéns pelo amigo ter conseguido realizar o que mais queria, sua música ser tocada e ouvida.

— VAMOS AGRADECER A ESSE CARA AQUI POR TER FEITO EU TER MILHARES DE VISUALIZAÇÕES. — Naruto estava tonto ainda, mas parecia que já não tinha mais controle de si.

—AAAAAAAEEEEHHHHHH!!!! — Todos vibravam juntos.

Kiba já estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, mas o jeito que Naruto jogava a atenção para si era totalmente diferente da que recebia normalmente, apenas virou mais uma bebida e curtiu mais a festa.

Não demorou até as pessoas se dispersarem dali, algumas pareciam ter algo importante para fazer no dia seguinte, ou seja, naquele dia, e queriam pelo menos ter algumas horas de sono antes de se ligarem a vida real novamente, Inosuke sumira que nem Kiba percebeu, estranho que Naruto também falara que Tanjirou saiu sem falar nada, o que era estranho demais, já que Tanjirou sempre se despedia, Kiba na hora pensou de brincadeira que eles estavam “lutando” em algum lugar.

Kiba já não conseguia controlar o próprio corpo, tudo estava incoerente em sua frente, estava na sala dançando com alguém, mas assim que viu uma porta de vidro em sua frente, se virou até ela e a seguiu, ao passar por ela, apenas sentiu a brisa marítima em seu rosto e o cheiro salgado em suas narinas, se estivesse sóbrio, aquela vista para o mar seria perfeita demais, parou ali e ficou a admirar.

— Você não acha essa vista bela? — Ouviu uma voz ao seu lado, se assustou um pouco com a pergunta repentina, mas viu que era apenas o loiro. — Te assustei por acaso?

— Seria uma bela vista se eu conseguisse enxergar tudo perfeitamente. — E riu alto, a bebida lhe trazia um ótimo humor. — Um cara do meu tamanho não se assusta tão fácil.

— Mas se assustou agora. — E Naruto seguia a risos junto a Kiba e se encostando numa das barras da varanda. — Muito obrigado por vir Kiba, sua presença era a que eu mais queria.

Aquela frase aqueceu bastante o coração do maior, era diferente a forma com que era falada e parecia ter bastante sentimento envolvido, foi até do loiro e lhe acariciou os cabelos e a face, fazendo-o olhar para si.

— Eu não perderia sua festa por nada, você em tão pouco tempo, se tornou alguém especial para mim Naruto.

A caricia continuava enquanto Naruto se virava para encarar os olhos acastanhados de Kiba, e Kiba se perdia na imensidão azul que eram aqueles perfeitos olhos, não tinha foco em suas ações, um beijo veio inesperadamente, e depois a mente do Inuzuka nublara e não pode mais controlar o que acontecia a seu corpo e ao seu redor .


End file.
